Finding Love
by ChaoChao42
Summary: Kayla lives on Castanet with her mother and they run a farm by themselves when their lives changes drastically because of one meeting with royalty. Kayla learns about some secrets that shouldn't ever be told. Kayla's mom has her own secrets that affects Kayla's life and both Castanet and Sunshine Islands rivalry.


This is my first fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters(that would be Natsume). (^o^)

Note: Any characters with names that are not from a Harvest Moon game are either a character I made up or renamed like for example Molly/Hikari would be Kayla in this story. If I use a name from a Harvest Moon game and his/her personality is different than it should be tell me the personality is wrong because 1. I probably didn't mean to use that name for a character that I made up 2. I forgot that it is a character from another Harvest Moon game. The reason is because I don't want to confuse you guys. If your confuse about a character PM me and I'll explain. Enjoy.

Finding Love

Prologue

My name is Stacy Blythe. My father died when I was a little girl. My mother made a deal with the king of Sunshine Island so I've lived at the castle most of my life. My mother served the king as a maid and confidant. When the king died of an illness his son became king. I was the new kings childhood friend so in his father's will he wanted his son to find his true love.

"Thomas are you alright" I asked."Yeah, I'm fine" he said with a sigh."You're not acting fine. What's wrong" I said."Nothing's wrong just thinking about my father's will" he said."I now know my father wanted me to have a chance to find happiness in life without being forced" he said still facing the sunset watching the calm turned around to me with a sly smile on his face. I was confused because one moment he was depress the next he was being sneaky. He saw my confuse expression so he explained to me what was going on."Stacy I've known you my whole life, you've see me through my pain and happiness..."He got down on one knee and pulled out a blue feather. Stacy Marie Blythe will you marry me and be my wife." he asked with a sweet smile on his face."Yes" I said with the sweetest smile on my face and the happiest tears in my eyes.

He gave me the royal blue feather and kissed me the sweetest kiss any girl could ask for. We walked back to the castle hand in hand to the throne room where all of Thomas's advisors were waiting for him. When we walked in together they were in shock of what they were seeing with their own eyes. Nobody said a thing, they were all smiling broadly at the beautiful couple."We see you've come to a decision I presume, my lord" an advisor said happily."Yes, I've found the love of my life which has been in front of me the whole time.

A week later

The castle was decorated beautiful all over in white for the royal wedding."My lady you look beautiful in your dress" a maid said. I nodded my thanks to the maid. My mother came in to my room and smiled at me."It's time sweetie, your not having second thoughts are you" she asked me."No, well a little bit mother. I'm worried about if Father would agree with my choice of a husband" I said with worry clearly in my voice."Sweetheart, your Father would be proud of you right now no matter who you are marrying because you are following your heart" she said."Thank you mother. I'm ready" I said.

My mother walks me down the aisle to give me away to the love of my life. He held his hand out to me and I took it and we faced the priest. We say our vows and I dos without hesitance. Thomas turned happily to me when the priest said to kiss the bride. He kissed me softly for a minute. Everyone cheered while we walked out of the church hand in hand as man and wife."Thank you all for coming and witness our marriage" Thomas said happily. We walked to the honeymoon suite that was ready for us."Stacy are you ready for our new life together" he said."Yes I'm ready" I said."Great, Stacy I love you with all my heart no matter what happens in the future if it is bad or good I will love you no matter what" he said."I love you with all my heart also" I said before he kissed me.

Ten months later

"Stacy, it's a would you like to name him" Thomas asked me."I would like to call him Kasey if it is alright with you, honey" I said."That's a prefect name for our son. I love you Stacy you should rest" he said with a kiss to my lips.

A year and a half later

"So this is Castanet, Cain" I asked."Yep, isn't it a beautiful view well here's your farm. The actual owners are a happy couple well at least use to before the woman's husband died" Cain sadly said."They had a baby girl too. I bet she barely even remembers him. The lady left with her daughter about twenty years ago. I think the lady's name was Claire" he said."Yeah, I know her she's my mother" I said."Your Claire's little girl. Wow you've grown so your here to take up the family farm maybe find true love" he said with a smirk on his face."Actually my mother gave me the farm to stay at while I'm here and I'm already happily married with a beautiful little boy at home" I said with a beautiful smile on my face."Oh well, I hope you have a nice day and stay on Castanet for a while" he said before leaving me with the farm.

Well I guess I should go see the Harvest Goddess first since that's why I'm here. I really miss Thomas and Kasey. I walk towards the Garmon Mine District. I keep going until I saw a sign that pointed to a path that leads to the Goddess Pond. When I got to the pond I saw a dead tree so I stood there not knowing what to do next then all of the sudden I see a glimmer in front of me come out of nowhere to turn into a beautiful woman with five little people with pointy hats."Who are you" I asked the lady."I am the Harvest Goddess and these are my Harvest Sprites, but the reason your here on Castanet is because I need your help to revive the elements by ringing the five bells, your the only mortal I trust to help" the Harvest Goddess confided to me."Well, I don't even know you or anyone on this island and my family is waiting for me on Sunshine Island, but I guess I'll help since my mother asked me to help you and the only reason why she asked me to is because she said I didn't listen to the call in my dreams" I said to them before anyone could speak.

"I ask for your help Stacy please, I know more about you then you expect" the Harvest Goddess asked not convinced about what I said early from the frown on my face."I've known you since you were a baby always playing with the Harvest Sprites and when you told your Father about them he didn't believe you since he couldn't see them, but your mother said to you that she believes you and she could see them too" the Harvest Goddess was clearly showing on my face because I never told anyone about that only my parents knew about that event."I'll help you, where are the bells at" I asked the Harvest Goddess with a small smile on my now showed on the Harvest Goddess's face from complying with her plea for help."To tell you the truth Stacy I don't know the locations of the bells. I suggest you ask the residents of Castanet if they know the location of the bells and if you ever need my help just come and ask" she advised."Thank you" I said before turning to leave."Stacy, wait take Finn with you he can help you on your quest" she said while Finn flew to my side.I nodded my thanks and left the pond with Finn by my side.

I went back towards home to go to town."Finn, did I know you from when I was little because...I'm sorry to say this, but I don't remember you like I do the others" I said with a sad look on my face."Nope this is the first time we've met so don't feel bad. Hey look at that..." he trailed off.I looked and saw the huge castle in the back of the town next to the ocean."Wow, it's huge" I said in awe."This town reminds of my home on Sunshine Island, Finn" I said with a grin on my face."How so, Stacy" Finn asked."The castle is huge like the one I live in at home" I said to Finn."WHAT YOU LIVE IN A CASTLE" he yelled."WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE ON A RUN DOWN FARM WHEN YOU COULD BE LIVING THE HIGH LIFE IN A CASTLE...DUDE A FRIGGIN CASTLE" he said freaking out on me."Finn, calm down it doesn't matter" I said while cover his mouth for no one hears his yelling."smmsqdhwaskjw" he tried to say, but it was unclear what he said because my hand was covering his small mouth."Finn, listen to me it's not a big deal" I said."Excuse me miss, but are you alright" a peach haired guy asked me."Yeah, I'm fine" I said with a fake smile on my face."Well, you were talking to yourself for the last five minutes" he said nervously."Ohhhh,...well I was just looking at the huge castle I've never seen any building ever that big" I said while rubbing the back of my neck nervously."Hmmmm, I'm pretty sure I've never seen you here before...I'm Derrick" he said holding out his hand for me to shake."I'm Stacy, I'm new here" I said while shaking his hand with a big smile on my face."We don't get a lot of new people here on Castanet so do you need to be going somewhere" he asked."Ummm...well I guess I should go to the castle first" I said thinking as I go."Well in that case we can walk there together since I'm going there too. Come on" he said while grabbing my wrist before running.

We stopped in front of the castle gate to wait for the guards to open it. While I was catching my breath from the run Derrick told the guard that he was escorting the newcomer to talk to the king. The guard nodded to his coworker to open the gate for us. We walked into the castle following two guards to the throne room where the king was."Welcome Derrick, how have you been" the king said."Fine, your majesty" Derrick said."Who's your friend there" the king said with a grin on his face."I'm Stacy Blythe the new farmer, your majesty" I said with a small smile on my face."Ohhh, that's right I heard that you were coming. I'm King Hamilton. Where are you from Miss Blythe" King Hamilton said."Ummm...well I'm from a far away island that most people don't know or want to know about" I said trying to show that I'm not lying."Ohhh, that's ok as long as you aren't from Sunshine Island because we've had a rivalry and war since I can remember" Hamilton said."Anyway..." the king said when he got cut off by running, laughing and yelling that came into the throne room."I got you Gill" a young peach haired boy yelled followed behind by another boy and girl laughing at the blond and peach haired boys in front of them."Gill, what are you doing running into the throne room with your friends yelling and laughing at the top of your lungs" King Hamilton said anger growing in his voice.

Derrick and I turned towards the children that stopped in their tracks in the middle of the throne room by the anger in the king's voice."Chase, why are you yelling so loud in front of this lady" Derrick said with disappointment in his voice."Derrick, it's fine they were just playing around, I use to do the same thing as them when I was a little girl and got in trouble all the time" I said with a beautiful smile on my children all smiled happily at me to show that they are happy I'm not mad at them for interrupting."Miss Blythe this is my son, Gill,and his friends Chase, Julius, and Candace" the king said happily.I nodded to them."I should take my leave now" I said to the king."Have you introduced your self to everyone on Castanet yet" the king asked."No, I haven't yet" I said before bowing and turning to Hamilton nodded to Derrick to leave too."Stacy, wait I'll show you around and you can introduce yourself" Derrick said.I nodded my thanks so we walked out we got to the castle courtyard four children ran up to us."Chase, why are you and your friends following us, you shouldn't be acting like this while you're with the prince" Derrick said."But..." Chase said when I cut in""Derrick, is Chase your son" I nodded that I was right. I bent down to Chase's size and said"You are handsome and nice just like your father, and your friends are also very nice and cute. I can tell because the way you came in that you care what is going on because you stopped and listen, but there's a time to act proper and a time when to have fun with your friends, just make sure you don't try to grow up to fast or slack off, but the most important thing to remember is no matter what have fun" I said.

"Can we go with you, Miss Blythe" Prince Gill asked."Yes, you guys can come with us as long as Derrick is fine with it" I said turning to Chase's father."Fine, you can all come. Let's get going so we have plenty of time" Derrick four children cheered and stayed by my side the whole time laughing and having fun.

I'll probably do a few more chapters if not that many people read and review my story so don't freak out that I'll stop writing if you like my story.  
-ChaoChao42


End file.
